codebunfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Wolfrick
__TOC__ = Personality = ---- = Physical Appearance = ---- = Sexual Attributes = ---- Dick size : 12 inch Split tongue. Tend to woo and praise and serenade his partner before the love rituals. Libido Preferences The description goes here TBA = Relationship = ---- Lover Plenty of lovers from all over the world. Family * Ryder - His son. * Fox - His son. * Shang - His son. * Kamal - His son * Aldrius - His nephew * Jay - His nephew * Millie- His nephew * Jack- His son . * Clara- His sister Friends * - insert their relationship description here. Other Digimon = History/Timeline = ---- Past The past description goes here TBA Childhood Traumatize Spencer were victim for his elder sister sexual harassment. Spencer were home school when he was young and never attend private schools or met other kid for play time. The only time he had were spend in his family land growing up with maid, butler , gardener and driver as his friend. He didn't have friend same age. When he was 12 , his sister were 15. The first encounter happen by accident when his sister invited her friend over and humiliated spencer for peeking on them by asking him to strips.The incident turn into disastrous when his sister used spencer as place to unleash her sexual desire. Innocent playful thing that started as humilation escalated to harrasment that kills spencer inside. Spencer were afraid and refused but her sister Clara , threathened to told their parent that he raped her. Being an innocent child , spencer kept his mouth shut and obey his sister and becoming her sex slave. Spencer never enjoyed it , it was hurting him as his sister were quite rough.sometimes she will call her friend to " feast " on him and record it for fun.She'll fed spencer sex drug and often lies to their parent telling them that spencer went out to play when the truth is he is being bounded in her room.Raped by girls ways older than him.They will ride spencer over and over , one after another.And if spencer won't get hard, he will be fed more drug and be hit by his sister.When spencer cried and beg to stop , they'll insult him and ignore his beg.They even threatened to cut his dick. Often night , spencer having hard time to sleep due to the incident.Till now he's still shivers when he heard his sister call his name.He hated it but he didn't know what to do.If he tell his parent , his sister will accuse him rape her.He was stucked and were assaulted almost everyday. He often cry but he didn't dare to speak of it. Becuase no one would believe him due to his sister reputation.This continues till spencer reach age of 17. He can't stand it anymore and he do not wish to continue living in misery and lies.Her sister insist on him by bringing more girls to him.Finally on 18 october , spencer run away from home and travelled to russia.His parent were worried and insist him on coming back but spencer convinced them , he want to search for knowledge and they let him. due to his lonely life as a child despite having siblings , spencer sworn to have plenty of kids.As he dream of having big family. Soren Mom's He met soren mom's when he was working in uk. Her natural beauty and innocent look captured his heart. They begin dating few weeks after courtship. he respected her policy after marriage and waited for her. For a moment he thought she was the one. They decided to take the relationship serious but was forbid by her parents who hates westerner. Fox fox and spencer relation can be interpreted as chaos. Despite having similar looks, their relationship is very far apart. Present The present description goes here TBA Future The future description goes here TBA = Trivia = ---- = Gallery = ---- Category:Others Category:Digimon boys